Dancing at the Top of the World
by Darkpenn
Summary: The ship thing takes courage. And a good bit of luck.


**Dancing at the Top of the World**

 _The ship thing takes courage. And a good bit of luck._

 _[Author's note: this story takes place soon after the Beacon Academy dance; it follows the story_ Weiss, Velvet, and How Jaune Got the Dress. _]_

Weiss stepped off the ladder onto the top of the Beacon Academy Tower. She took a deep breath of the cool night air.

She started in surprise when she realised there was someone else there, sitting on the edge, looking out across Vale.

Glynda Goodwitch turned to her. "Why, hullo, Weiss," she said. "I assume that you couldn't sleep either. Why don't you pull up a chair?"

Weiss started again. She had never really spoken to Glynda before, not just the two of them. But she sat down next to her. Their feet dangled over the edge.

After a while, Glynda said: "It's nice up here. I used to come here a lot. But I haven't been here for a while. I'd forgotten how beautiful it is. Like being at the top of the world."

"I ... I come here too," she said. "To ... think about ... things."

"Ah," said Glynda. "About matters of the heart, I assume."

"Uh, well ... yes. How did you know?"

"Why do you think I come here?"

Weiss started once more. "I ... I ... I didn't know ...uh, I didn't know that you ... had ... er ... "

"A life? Well, I do. And, yes, there is another person in it. Sometimes we get along, sometimes we don't. When we don't, sometimes I come here."

Weiss, not knowing what to say, said nothing.

"But ... but ... he is just so fucking handsome!" said Glynda suddenly. She laughed.

"Does that ... count?" said Weiss.

"Oh yeah. It counts. But tell me, how are things between you and Miss Scarlatina?"

"Uh, you know about that, eh?"

"Anyone who sees the two of you together would know. And there was the dance, of course. My ... significant other ... said that that was one of the most serious kisses he had ever seen."

Weiss giggled. "Well, everything has to start somewhere," she said. "But I'm new to this relationship thing. I don't know if I'm doing it right. I don't know if I'm doing ... _it_ ... right."

"I can tell you that Velvet is having daydreams in class that make her ears stand up. So, yes, I think you can say that you're doing it right."

Weiss was silent for a little while, thinking about Velvet's ears. She said: "We dance a lot. Velvet used to not be able to dance, but now she can. So we dance when we go out, we dance in the Team RWBY room, we ... well, I think that holding her is one of the best things in the world. Ever."

"That's wonderful to hear. Dancing is good. So what is the problem, Weiss? Why are you sitting on the top of this tower with me?"

Wiess sighed. "I am aware that it can't really go anywhere," she said. "We're Hunters, or we will be soon. That will be our lives, not dances and hugs and a nice little house with kids and kisses. Fighting, knowing that the next fight might be the last one."

Glynda nodded. "Yes, being a Hunter is difficult, a difficult path," she said. "But sometimes ... you can find a way to fit in those other things as well. If it's with the right person. I have seen many Hunters who were consumed by the role, and forgot how to be human. But I can tell you that you can find happiness as well. Maybe. But it takes courage. And a good bit of luck."

She was quiet for a long time, as if thinking about what she had said. Then she said: "Huh." She took out her scroll and typed a short message, and sent it.

She looked at Weiss. "You deserve each other, you know," she said. "You have both had ... difficult ... lives. And now ... you deserve to dance."

"Hmm," said Weiss. "I ... I don't know. I can't help but worry. Can't help but think I'll end up hurting her. Can't help but think how it can all go wrong."

Glynda was silent again. Then she typed another message onto her scroll and sent it.

"For a smart girl," said Glynda, "you're pretty bad at seeing what is right in front of you."

Weiss sighed. "Yeah, I know," she said.

For a long while, the two of them looked at the view of Vale.

Then there was a sound behind them. They both looked around.

Velvet. She was panting a little; she had obviously been running.

"Ah, you got my message," said Glynda.

Velvet nodded. She stared at Weiss.

"Oh, go ahead," said Glynda.

Weiss and Velvet ran into each other's arms, and kissed.

"You want to dance?" said Weiss.

"Oh yeah," said Velvet.

A glyph appeared beneath them. As they began to dance, holding each other, staring into each others' eyes, the glyph rose into the air, and swung out into space.

Weiss glanced at Glynda. She mouthed the words: "Thank you."

"And thank you," said Glynda. "Thank you for everything."

END


End file.
